The adventures of Andie and Katie
by katjarave72
Summary: Katie is a white tiger who just arrived at Alice Hill highschool; a prestigious school for those with money/power or a scholarship. Truthfully, Katie just wants to get through school without too many distractions and/or drama. However she realizes this cannot be achieved when she meets her roommate. A half hedgehog half cat girl named Andie. When she gets that look watch out.
1. Hybrids and tigers and hello kitty Oh m

"Adventures of Andie and Katie"

Prologue: Hybrids and Tigers and Hello Kitty, OH MY!

It was my first day at Alice Hill high school, but I wasn't really nervous. I only had a few friends at my old school and I didn't expect to make any on the first day. In fact this was a school my friends and I used to make fun of; it was a boarding school where you couldn't get in unless you had a lot of money or were smart enough to get scholarships. I of course was the latter. I sighed and made my way to the girls' dormitory with my two large duffle bags. My room number was 428 and I sadly had to share with someone else. I was stopped in the halls by a chipmunk, cat and large panda. Great; not even 5 minutes on campus and I was already going to be interrogated by the supposed 'school queens'.

"What do you want? I've got a dorm to find." The panda sneered at me and I rolled my eyes at her. The chipmunk glared.

"I was going to invite you to be my friend, but since you don't want to, that makes us enemies." I shrugged and was going to walk past them but the cat stood in my way. How hilarious; a tom cat versus a white tiger. She hissed.

"Enemies; as in you don't walk away until we are finished talking and you don't treat us as if we are invisible." I again rolled my eyes and was about to walk off anyway when a voice was heard from down the hall.

"Hey Millie, didn't I deal with you and your brainless friends yesterday? Don't make me have to again." I looked pass the three and at a girl around my age. She was taller than me, not by much, and was definitely larger than me. She wasn't exactly fat, more like a few pounds over curvy. The weirdest part? I couldn't tell what species she was. At first glance I thought she was a hedgehog, but when her tail began swishing behind her, it was way too long; like a cat's. The feline in front of me groaned and the chipmunk, (now dubbed Millie) turned to her with a sneer.

"Andie, you disgusting hybrid, go back to the whole you crawled from and leave us be. This has absolutely nothing to do with you." Andie smirked.

"Ok, so long as you tell the devil I said 'hi' when you go back home, you disgusting slut." Millie walked closer to her and glared up at her, but Andie never stopped smirking. The chipmunk scoffed before motioning her lackeys to walk away with her. Andie smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Andrea Rosaline, and you?" I picked up my bag before replying.

"Katie. Look I appreciate the help, but I'm not interested in making friends here." I said before trying to walk away. Sadly I didn't get but 7 feet before she walked next to me. Guess she doesn't understand the meaning of 'leave me be'.

"I could help you find your room. I know this place like the back of my hand." I groaned and stopped before turning to face her.

"Look, I don't need any friends here if I have my own at TJ. I can find my own way so I don't need your help." I said before walking as fast as I could to the elevator. However that wasn't the last I'd see of Andie.

* * *

When I arrived at my dorm I blew a sigh of relief and almost regretted not taking Andie's help. I opened the door and my mouth dropped; this wasn't a dorm, it was an _apartment_. It had a conjoined kitchen and miniature living room before dividing into two small halls that stopped with the rooms. I even had my own bathroom!

I quickly ran to one of the doors and knocked before letting myself in. Only two words can describe this room; _Hello Kitty_. Everywhere! Sure there were some Ninja turtle stuff but it was practically covered from top to bottom in pink, black, and red hello kitty stuff. Something moved and I finally took notice of the girl lying on her bed. It was Andie again. She turned to me and smiled brightly before hopping off her bed.

"Hey it's you! I was wondering when you were coming." Behind her, I could see her long tail wiggle happily and I was still compelled to ask what exactly she was.

"Are you a cat?" I blurted out and instantly regretted it when her ears began to droop. She sighed.

"Kind of. My mom's a cat and my dad is a hedgehog. The first time it actually worked in Mobian history."

"So you're a mutt?"

"You're mean." She stuck her tongue at me and I rolled my eyes at her childish nature before walking to my room and preparing for the entrance ceremony.

* * *

When the ceremony was over, I immediately headed to the kitchen in search of something to eat. I was _starving_! Sadly, however, when I opened the fridge the only thing I saw was oranges, root beer and carrots. I took my chances with the carrots before heading to the living room and plopping down on the sofa. I sat there a few minutes before Andrea came in. She was dressed in a pair of Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She walked over to the love seat and sat with her knees bent under her. She grabbed a hold of the remote and turned on the tv. After a bit of channel surfing, she settled on Big Bang Theory. I almost gasped and sat on the edge of my seat.

"You like Big Bang too? That's my favorite show!" she grinned widely and crawled over to the arm rest.

"Same here. I love Sheldon, but he does scare me a bit." We kept on talking about the show and who we thought was the funniest. I smiled. Maybe Alice Hill won't be too bad.


	2. Shop Till I Drop Her Out the Window

**Um hi my names Katjarave72 and this is the OFFICIAL first chapter of AOAAK. So far this story is meant to only be a series of connected one-shots. Well kinda one-shots. This is meant to be a story of the things my friend Katie and I would get into if we could. So without further delay this is my first chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shop 'til I drop her out the window.

I was comfortably curled up in my bed, sleeping the day away, until I heard my roommate obnoxiously banging on my door. I sighed before she threw the door open and hopped into my bed next to me. I opened one eye and glared at her half naked form. In the few weeks I have been here, I realized that no matter what, Andie had no modesty for other people; especially when it's only me around. At the moment she was in her normal Hello Kitty PJ shirt, but she had decided to ditch the pants and walked around in ninja turtle panties. She smiled again.

"Get up and get dressed. I really need to go shopping and I need your help!" I gave her a blank look before pushing her off my bed and pulling the covers over my head. I didn't even need to look at her to know she was pouting. I felt a heavy weight on my stomach and instantly figured out she was sitting on me. Did I mention she also doesn't take no for an answer?

"If you don't I will be forced to use my ninja skills on you." I sighed. She really is childish.

"Fine, I'll go." She grinned again and hopped off.

"Be ready in ten minutes or face the death penalty!" She said before leaving me to get dressed. Have you ever seen 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'? Well I swear she's like this worlds Haruhi. Shaking my head, I got up and looked around for my pants.

* * *

"Katie, hurry up!" Andie yelled. I groaned and walked from my room to be greeted by the hybrid. Andie's choice of clothing today was a half top with Ninja Hello Kitty on the front and a black undershirt. She was clad in a pair of black jeggings and pink high-tops. I thought her outfit was cool, but I had opted for something more comfortable: a pair of distressed jeans, black high-tops and a purple and yellow shirt. I shook my head as she skipped down the hall and out the door. We began the walk to the shopping plaza down the street.

"So why do you need to go shopping again? Your closet is already full." I paused. "You're not using mine." She smiled a bit too sweetly and I cringed at the smile. Nothing good ever came from that smile. I had half a mind to walk away from her.

"I didn't say we were shopping for me." I dead panned.

"Yeah, actually you did." She put on her thinking face before laughing.

"Yea, I guess I did."

"At any rate, who are shopping for then?" Her smile returned and I turned to walk back to the dormitory. I could tell she was pouting before running in front of me to block my way.

"No! I just want to get you a couple of outfits." She whined. I rubbed my temples.

"Andie look, I have no need for material things such as clothes and shoes. I'll be just fine with my jeans and normal shirts." She stood her ground and gave me the puppy-dog pout, which is weird considering I'm a feline. I sighed.

"Fine but only two outfits, understand?" She nodded cheerfully and dragged me into a store. I really need to learn how to say no to her.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was pushed into a dressing room along with a frilly outfit. I sighed. "Don't I get a say in what I wear?" I called only to be answered with a loud 'No'. I growled and put on the clothes before walking out to find my roommate. The outfit consisted of a pink sweater with yellow flowers, a jean skirt and high heels. I found Andie by the hats and stumbled over. She smiled until she saw my discomfort.

"I look like a fruit cup." I said with an annoyed look.

She put on her thinking face again before running off to find something else. Oh joy. I sat down in my seat and quickly discarded the shoes. I couldn't fathom why she wanted to get me clothes; I've literally known her for just a few weeks. I sighed before I saw the hybrid barreling toward me with a red dress in her arms. I, again, was pushed into the dressing room and before I could protest she threw the clothes at me and closed the door. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

An hour and seven outfits later and I could begin to see the hope diminishing in her eyes. So far I had rejected every outfit she got for me. They just weren't my style. She sighed and went to get one more outfit. As I waited, I noticed she had left her phone on. Normally I wouldn't even give it a second glance, but something in the text message caught my eye.

Aqua: _'So, have you found something for Katie?'_

Andie: _'No, she's really stubborn. I'm beginning to think I won't be able to help her.'_

Aqua: _'Don't give up yet. Just think about what those snotty girls said. They won't be able to make fun of her clothes anymore.'_

Andie: _'Yeah you're right. I've got to go, she just came back. Tootles.'_

I was in shock. She was doing this to protect me? I couldn't believe that she would go through all this trouble just so I wouldn't get made fun of. Just then, my roommate came back with black and red clothing. She sighed.

"Ok this is the last outfit. If you don't like this one we can go." I nodded, still in shock, as she gave me the outfit and I walked into the dressing room. This one looked good actually. It was a black half top with see-through letters that spelled 'Sadist', a red tank-top to go under and a pair of red skinny jeans. I smiled and tried it on before going to show Andie. She looked up with hope as she saw the look on my face.

"Ok, I will admit I actually like this one." I said, letting my waist-length hair fall. Man it's been forever since I actually wore my hair down.

She smiled brightly and went off to find more things like this. Well she's back to her old self. I shook my head and went back into the dressing room to wait for her. As she gave me more clothes, my liking toward them became stronger and we ended up buying twelve outfits and seven pairs of comfortable sneakers, boots and flats. I even got a black snap-back. When we got home, I collapsed on the couch. Who knew shopping could be so tiring? I saw her fall on her favorite love seat and smiled at her.

"Thanks Andie." She smiled cheerfully.

"No thanks needed. I just got you some clothes." I shook my head and began walking to my room.

"I didn't mean for the clothes." I knew she was shocked and I left it at that. I guess she could make a good friend.


End file.
